


All the times he didn't ask and the one time he did

by SunshineTaj



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineTaj/pseuds/SunshineTaj
Summary: I don't know what this is okay. I wrote it on my phone, but I had this idea for a while. It's just Ermal and Fabrizio being cute.





	All the times he didn't ask and the one time he did

They just won Sanremo. They won Sanremo! Fabrizio still couldn't believe. He looked at Ermal, who was looking down, and went to hug him. He couldn't believe it. The happiness he felt wasn't only his own, but also for Ermal. Fabrizio didn't want to let go of the younger man. Not now, not ever. And it was then when that feeling, that unbelievable suprizing thought, came to his mind for the first time.

He wanted to marry Ermal.

Fabrizio pressed a kiss to Ermal's cheek and let go of him. The crazy thought stayed in the back of him minde. Fabrizio let it stay there, even tho he knew it was  impossible to achieve. They weren't even dating and Ermal was straight.

... 

The next time it happened was when they slept together for the first time. Their moves were slow and gentle, cold fingertips exploring the parts of before forbidden skin for the first time, words turned into breathless breaths and Fabrizio looked down at his lover. Ermal was beautiful, he always was, and so gone, completely lost into sanitation, with eyes closed and repeating Fabrizio's name like a prayer. Fabrizio held him close to himself, as close as possible, and almost let the words escape his lips. “Marry me”, he wanted to say, “stay with me for the rest of your life”, but he didn't, it wasn't the right time yet. So he simply kissed Ermal to make his lips forget about the words that were iching to escape him.

...

Ermal was tipsy, not only tipsy but pretty drunk already. Fabrizio could see it by the way Ermal waved his arms and hands around as he talked to Andrea. Fabrizio smiled and watched his boyfriend from the other side of the room. They were at a party and sinc Ermal didn't drink a lot, or often, he got drunk easily. He watched him trying to explain something to his friend as Andrea was smiling at him, not even tipsy himself yet. He could hear Ermal's voice getting louder and more desperate and Andrea started laughing. So Fabrizio listen closer.“

"And then he dies Andrea! Hi just dies! I can't believe this is a movie for children!” “I know, I've seen it Ermal.” Andrea laughed some more. Oh, so that was what was bothering drunk Ermal? The plot of the lion king they watched with the children last week. Fabrizio felt the sudden urech to have his boyfriend close again, so he went closer to the two man.

“Do you mind if I steal him from you?” Fabrizio asked Andrea as he slipped his arm around Ermal's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

“No, not at all. But Fabrizio please don't let him watch children's movies any more.” Fabrizio let out a laugh and guided Ermal, who was now nuzzling his face in Fabrizio's neck, away.

“Bizio.”

“Yes, amore?”

“Mmmm, I love you.” Fabrizio smiled

“I love you to. Come on, let's go home.”

“Yes, home. Let'sgohomelet'sgohomelet’sgohome.” Ermal was rambling as Fabrizio put his jacket on him and helped him to the car.

“I love you, I love you, I looooove youuuu!” Ermal sanged and Fabrizio head to bit his tongue, to keep the words in and not scream them in to the night for everyone to know he wants to marry Ermal.

...

Ermal had to cancel an event with fans due to being sick. The younger was devastated. He laid in Fabrizio’s bed, that was by now really just their bed, in Rome, buried in the shits. Fabrizio set on the bed next to him and stroked his hair. Ermal closed his eyes. They didn't talk, they didn't have to. Fabrizio understood him completely. Ermal's breathing slowed down and Fabrizio was sure he feel asleep. He got up quietly to let him sleep but when he turned back, he saw the other rising the edge of his cover inviting Fabrizio back to bed. He couldn't leave now. The work could wate. He lied in bed next his love and took Ermal in his arms. Ermal snuggled closer, eyes still closed, and feel asleep immediately. Fabrizio didn't let his voice out but his lips moved in the shape of the words: marry me, never the les, as he buried them in his loved one's curls.

...

It didn't happen often they argued, and even when it did, they almost never screamed at each other. Actually, Fabrizio tried to remember the last time they had an argument this heated. He couldn't even remember what it was about, it seemed now they were just arguing about everything there was in this world to argue about. Ermal was drawing him mad, going on and on about something he didn't even do. Fabrizio wanted to scream at him! To tell him how mad he is, but Ermal didn't shut up even for a secunde.

“And you can't do that Fabrizio! You just c…“

“MARRY ME!” The words that finally broke free were not the one he wanted to say, but they were in fact very true. It didn't matter how mad Ermal made him, or how angry Fabrizio was, he still wanted to marry Ermal. Ermal who now finally shut up and was staring at Fabrizio.

“What?” He asked quietly, almost shyly.

“You've heard me!“ Anger still controlled Fabrizio's voice, but he repeated himself: “Marry me.” And then again, way gantler this time: “Marry me. I love you, I love you when you're sick, I love you when you sleep, I love you when you play the piano just for me, I love you when you smile, I love you when you play with the kids, I love you when you make me happy and I love you when you drive me completely mad!” He took a deep breath and got closer to the younger. He took him by the hand and looked him in the eyes. “Ermal Meta, I am completely and honestly in love with you, and you don't even know how many times I wanted to say this words to you, but I was too scared. So I'll say them now again, will you marry me?” Ermal stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face and Fabrizio was growing anxious. But then, finally, Ermal feel in his arms and whispered one single word to him: “yes.”


End file.
